


Snow-covered graves

by Dominatrix



Category: Three Musketeers (2011)
Genre: F/M, Hurt, Love the pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/pseuds/Dominatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The other mourners were long gone. It had not been many. He had not wondered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow-covered graves

It was over. He nearly smiled, but this probably would have been highly inappropriate in this situation. With a fixed stare he looked down on the plain tomb stone. The other mourners were long gone. It had not been many. He had not wondered. She had gotten some kind of reputation throughout the years. When he remembered their encounters the sharp thorn of his hurt pride still stung him. How often had she tricked him, even made him look like a fool?

And now she was dead.

After this last battle she was dead eventually. The jewels were back with the queen, D’Artagnan had his Constance and the musketeers had back their honour. Everything was perfect. However, Athos felt a weight on his mind that was cold as ice, as if he would be nearly suffocating. Now that Milady de Winter was dead there were no serious enemies left for the musketeers. At least none his friend and he did know yet. A last time his view wandered over the dark marble stone, unbelieving. He still thought of it as impossible that she now that wasn’t there anymore. The fact that none of them had to fear that she crossed their plans – on a charming as well as an ice-cold way – made him strangely sad. She had been his most dangerous and his coldest enemy, a woman who was as beautiful as cunning.

With a low sigh Athos let the single crimson rose glide through his fingers and watched how she dropped on the snow-covered ground silently. Red had always been her favourite colour, at least she had claimed that. He would even in the future still ask himself whether this was true, whether she had once told the truth. He would never get the opportunity to ask her. And now the tears rose in his eyes, burned like fire and were a relief at the same time.

She had been his enemy.

But he had loved her.


End file.
